


Gala

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: So, the Hellfire Club are having a Gala.Kurt asked Jumbo Carnation, the mutant designer, to make him an outfit.The first picture is what Kurt suggested.The second picture is what Jumbo came up with.It took a tiny bit of persuasion by Ororo to convince him to wear it.Logan still hasn’t spoken, apart from a whimper or two. We think he likes it...
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner, Logan/Ororo Munroe/Kurt Wagner, Ororo Munroe/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 10





	Gala

What Kurt asked for...

What Jumbo made him...

**Author's Note:**

> I think tomorrow I will draw Ororo and Logan’s Gala costumes...


End file.
